Dallas/Quotes
Masking Up * "Time to break a little bad." * "Put your game face on, buddies." * "Going to work." * "Alright, Let's roll." * "Let's make that money." * "Good luck, guys." Calling Crewmates *''", 'come with me!" *''", follow me quickly!"'' *''", come on! come on!"'' *''", follow me"'' *''", come along, now."'' *''", tag along."'' Special Enemies '''Bulldozer *''"Oh shit, Bulldozer!"'' *''"It's a fucking Bulldozer!"'' *''"Watch out, Bulldozer!"'' *''"Fuck! Bulldozer!"'' *''"It's a motherfucking bulldozer!"'' *"Bulldozer!" 'Killed Bulldozer' *''"Bulldozer taken care of!"'' *''"Bulldozer's history"'' *"Bulldozer down!" 'Taser' *"Taserrr!" *''"It's a fucking Taser!"'' *''"Oh shit! Taser!"'' 'Killed Taser' *''"Taser's down!"'' *''"Taser taken care of!"'' *''"Taser's history!"'' 'Shield' *''"Shield!"'' *''"Oh shit - Shield!"'' *''"It's a fucking Shield!"'' 'Killed Shield' * "Shield eliminated!" * "Shield taken care of!" * "Shield down!" * "Shield's history!" 'Cloaker' *''"Cloaker, son of a bitch!"'' *''"Cloaker!"'' *''"Oh shit! Cloaker!"'' *''"Fucking Cloaker!"'' 'Killed Cloaker' *''"Cloaker is down!"'' *"Cloaker taken care of!" Sniper *''"Snipers! "'' Killed Sniper *''"Sniper's pushing up daisies!"'' *''"One less Sniper in the world!"'' *''"Sniper dead!"'' *''"Took care of the sniper!"'' 'SWAT Van Turret' *''"Oh shit!"'' *''"Look out!"'' *''"Watch out!"'' *''"Fuck!"'' *''"Oh no! Turret!"'' *''"Turret! Watch out!"'' *''"SWAT Turret!"'' *''"They brought in a turret!"'' *''"They've got a turret!"'' *''"Ah, turret!"'' *''"Turret! Stay clear!"'' *''"Turret!"'' *''"Motherfucking Turret!"'' *''"Goddamn Turret!"'' 'Captain Winters' *''"Oh shit! A captain!"'' *''"Watch out! Captain!"'' Medic * "Cops got a medic!" * "Police medic in the house!" Killing Medics * "Got the medic" * "Killed the medic." * "Medic is dead." Repairing Drill * "Keep drilling you piece of shit!" * "This drill is fucking worthless!" * "Who sold us this drill, the cops!?" Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop your piece!"'' *''"Stick them up!"'' *''"Drop it"'' *''"Hands up, motherfucker!"'' *''"Put your hands up!"'' *''"Hands UP!"'' *"Put 'em up!" *''"Reach for the skies!"'' *''No sudden movements!'' *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Get on your knees and fuck it!"'' *''"Cuff yourself."'' *''"Put your cuffs on."'' *"Now put your cuffs on, bitch!" *"Now put your cuffs on, sucker!" 'Civilians' *''"Don't move!"'' *''"Everybody down!"'' *''"Stay down, everybody."'' *''"Nobody move!"'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"Everybody, on the ground!"'' *''"And stay there!"'' *"DOWN!" *"On the ground, all of you!" Completing a heist * "Yes! Tightest. Crew. EVER!" * "I almost can't believe we did it!" * "Yes! We pulled it off! Fantastic!" * "Haha! We are in the clear!" * "Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Pager responses *''"Can't say anything is happening to be honest."'' *''"Uhh...Hey buddy, everything is just fine!"'' *''"Hey buddy, everything is in order over here."'' *''"Everything is good except the parts that's aren't."'' *''"Everything just as you left it *whispers* only better."'' *''"Um...Na...Na...I don't...I don't...Bllrrrghhh"'' *''"I did see a cockroach, but that's it, over."'' *"No problem....except....I've got a nasty cold *sneezes*" *''"Everything is perfect, real sweet."'' *''"Just swatted a fly sitting on the radio."'' *''"No any issues, except that I got a hiccup, hic."'' *''"I think it's the radio, it's gotta be a short,"'' *''"Nothing to report, over."'' *''"Can't say much is happening here to be honest."'' *'Can't say much is going on.' *''"I don't think I saw anything, if that's okay."'' *''"I gotta say, I don't like these radios, they're just no goddamn good."'' *''"Oh yeah, we're perfectly perfect over here."'' *''"Uhh ... I thought I saw a ghost, but I'm getting tired, don't listen to me."'' *''Umm ... Ahh ... I think I may have gotten some water on the radio when I was in the bathroom."'' *''"Honestly, I think this place is haunted or something."'' *''"No problems whatsoever, over."'' *'Nothing to report I'd say, not much at all happening down here.' *''"Umm ... I think I got the radio wet when I was washing my hands."'' *''"I don't know what you heard, everything's cool over here."'' *''"That power station nearby is messing up my radio, that's my only accounting."'' *''"Nah, situation over here is in order if you want to know."'' *''"I mean, I-I hate electronics, these radios are finicky little buggers.' *''"Everything's peachy, over."'' *'I mean I didn't see anything.' *''"I think maybe I'm standing on a magnet, that might be the problem."'' *''"I think the fillings in my teeth are interfering with the radio signals."'' *''"No real issues, except I slammed my toe into a chair."'' *''"Things are cool, over."'' *'Everything is A-OK, over.' *'Everything is exactly like you described, only with feeling.' *'Heh, it's hard to say... Uhm.. Uuh.. I'm- I'm not sure.. Uh.. Everything is in order over here though, over.' *'Not much going on over here ma'am... Sorry, sir.' *'Nothing going on over here.' *'Nothing really to speak of, all is well buddy.' *'Nope, got nothing to report at all.' *'Oh yeah, we're perfectly perfect on over here.' *'Uh... All good, sometimes I just see things. No- Not to alarm you!' Throwables *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Fire in the hole!"'' *''"Time to shake the ground!"'' *''"Eat this, asswipes!"'' *''"Fucking fire in the asshole!"'' *''"Sit on this, Cinderella!"'' *''"Shove this grenade up your ass!"'' *''"Duck and cover, campers!"'' *''"Surprise, motherfucker!"'' *''"Incoming!"'' *''"Incoming! Assholes!"'' *''"Grenade away!"'' *''"Duck!"'' *''"Hit the ground!"'' *''"Let's blow shit up!"'' *"Frag away!" Deployables *"Ammo bag, right here!" *''"I've placed an ammo bag over here!"'' *''"I've got medic pack over here!"'' *''"Medical bag, Patch yourselves up!"'' *''"First Aid kit, here!"'' *''"First Aid kit, get your bandage here!"'' Health & Bleedout '''Low health Before/After the assault * "I don't feel too good, anybody got a medic bag to offer?" * "They got me good, I sure could use a medic bag. Anybody got one?" * "Aah! I'm not feeling too well , anybody got a medic bag to share?" * "I don't feel too good, anybody got a medic bag?" * "Aah! I'm not feeling too well, anyone of you wanna share a medic bag?" * "They got me! Anybody got a medic bag to share?" * "They got me good! Anybody got a medic bag?" * "They got me! Anyone of you wanna share a medic bag?" * "Argh! I'm hurt bad! Anyone got a medic bag to share?" During the assault * "I'm hurt!", "AAHHH!", "ARGH! I'm dying!" or "AUGH!" ''followed by one of the five lines below: ** ''"I need a medic bag!" ** "Medic bag, anyone?!" ** "Somebody drop a medic bag!" ** "Anybody got a medic bag?" ** "Can someone share me a medic bag?" When using Inspire Skill Basic * "Move!" * "Move it!" Aced Reviving * "Stand up!" * "You! Get back up and fight!" * "Get back up and fight, buddy!" * "You can do it" * "Pain is just mental! Get back up!" * "Get off your ass!" * "We need you buddy, get up!" * "Up buddy!" * "Get back in the fight, buddy!" Map-Specific Quotes [[Birth of Sky|'Birth of Sky']] *''"Fucking awesome!"'' *''"Geronimo, motherfuckers!"'' *''"Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!"'' [[First World Bank (Payday 2)|'First World Bank']] *''"Listen up! This is a robbery! We want to harm no one! We're after the bank's money, not yours! Your money is insured by the federal government! You're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your beloved ones! Don't try to be a hero. Just shut up, and stay down, and this will be over in no time!"'' *''"Oops! Forgot to knock!"'' *''"We make our own fucking door!"'' [[Undercover (Payday 2)|'Undercover']] *''"Let it out, right fucking now!"'' *''"You're fucking pushing it!"'' *''"Don't try my patience!"'' *''"I'm getting tired of this!"'' *''"Answer!"'' *''"Speak up, fuck-face!"'' *''"What are you, a fucking hero?"'' *''"You fucking listening?"'' *''"You got a fucking death wish?"'' *''"Right now, motherfucker!"'' *''"You hear what I'm saying?"'' *''"Don't try to be a fucking hero!"'' *''"You wanna live until tomorrow?"'' *''"I got a bullet here with your name on it!"'' *''"Get in the Chair!"'' Safehouse *to Hoxton "How's it going, Hox? Come on man... Don't give me that look, you can't still be upset we gave Houston your old mask. I honestly like your new one more, I swear." *to Wolf "How ya' feelin' today Wolf? Explosive?" Negative events such as Vault Cage Door closed in Bank Heist * "SHIT!" * "FUCK! OH FUCK!" * "Damn!" Flash Drive - Stealth * "This is bullshit Bain. You think I've forgotten how to do this?" * "Oh look, I did it. Do I get a treat now?" * "Okay, I see a guard up ahead. Not much room to sneak by him if I'm being honest." * "I bagged the body. Now I just need a place where I can hide it!" * "Sleep tight." * "Man! That was a little to close for my taste!" * "Got it! Please tell me we're done now!" Flash Drive - Erasing History * "Okay, I can see the door, but I can also see a camera." * "Shit. We have to give credit to GenSec. They really know how to make secure doors." * "I'm outside the security room, but I need the keycard!" * "I got the keycard!" * "Guard is no more!" * "Okay, more guards in the lobby!" * "Hey, I think I see it. Yeah, that should be the computer we're after. And I think it's close by!" * "Damn, he's heavy!" * "Shit! There's another guard here!" * "Okay, the access codes seem to have worked." * "It worked! All the records have been deleted." * "Okay, I'm outside! We're good to go, right?" Get the Coke - Loud * "This is more my style!" * "Goddammit Bain! We can't afford drills that don't jam?!" * "They want to mess with me? I'll mess with them!" * "Fuck yeah! This is mine!" Get the Coke - Plan B * "SHIT! One of us got caught and placed in custody! We need a new escape plan!" * "Pigs on the scene! Retire their asses!" * "How's it going?! I swear to god Bain, you better make a deal happen! I'll not see one of my friends behind bars because you wanted to see if I still got what it takes!" * "Think that shield will save your ass?!" Category:Quotes